


The Comfort Spell

by Qurinas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Menstruation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-10
Updated: 2004-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurinas/pseuds/Qurinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the assault on the Department of Mysteries, Luna discovers a way to help ease Ginny's suffering by making her forget the pain of her broken ankle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The infirmary bed creaked slightly as weight was applied to its corner. Luna Lovegood was now seated at the foot of the bed, her head cocked to the side as her protuberant eyes regarded Ginny Weasley’s sleeping form. With her wand jutting out from behind her ear, Luna absently pulled back a few locks of her long, unkempt hair.

“Sleep my child and peace attend thee,” Luna sang softly as she reached out to run her fingers soothingly over Ginny’s sweat matted hair. As she did, Ginny shifted her body and whimpered, obviously in great discomfort.

Leaning in close, Luna’s lips touched Ginny’s cheek. She pulled back slightly and whispered, “I know it hurts. And I know how much from when you tried to show me your strength by walking without my help. But even your Gryffindor’s bravery couldn’t keep you upright.”

Taking her hand from Ginny's cheek, Luna traced her fingertips over her abdomen. She closed her eyes and smiled as she felt the fuzzy flannel of her nightgown teasing the soft flesh beneath. “I have just the thing to help,” Luna promised, before standing and wandering out.

Making her way through the quiet halls, Luna headed for the one place she knew she could truly get everything she needed including some privacy. “And now that we don’t have to fear the Toad Mistress,” she began, referring to the former Hogwarts High Inquisitor, before breaking into a series of shrill cackles that echoed through the halls. “No one should come bumbling in.” She added with a chuckle, though more softly not wanting to alert the caretaker or his nosy cat, as she made her way to the Room of Requirement.

Walking up and down the hallway three times while pondering what she needed, Luna looked back to see a door where there had just been solid stone. Quickly, she made her way inside to find the room set-up as she had never seen it before. It seemed far more intimate, with the curtains that hung from the ceiling creating the illusion of a smaller, cozier room. Within sat a very small desk with a fair number of small vials, instruments and a single cauldron in the center. Off to one side sat an exact likeness of the bed Luna slumbered upon, on the rare nights she found rest.

Kicking off her shoes, Luna then peeled all the clothes from her body before pulling her coarse wool outer-robe back on. She made a few preparations at the desk before she placed her wand near the cauldron and flopped onto the bed.

Pulling the robes away from her body, Luna let the cool air raise goose bumps. Slowly, she reached down and ran one hand in light circles over her tummy while the other took her right nipple between her fingers.

Running her other hand over her stomach, Luna considered her body’s current state. A state required for the magic she would work to aid Ginny’s suffering. Almost as if her body knew what would be required even before her mind did, Luna felt the sharp pains begin in her abdomen nearly the moment they had arrived back at the castle from the Ministry of Magic.

It wasn’t long before she had felt herself growing wet. The great feeling of moisture that threatened to leave her body and stain her panties. Not the kind of wetness she felt when she stared at Ginny and dreamed of her kissing and caressing her. The moisture was her body beginning a new cycle, the moon had spun around the world once more ushering in the proper time.

“I feel like a swamp,” Luna Lovegood had once expressed in the Ravenclaw common room when the older girls were discussing the topic. “In a swamp there was so much potential for life, so much lost opportunity. Now all that is left of that potential is rot and waste which slowly oozes out before it’s time to start again.”

The others had dismissed the words of Looney Lovegood out of hand, but that didn’t matter. Luna knew them to be true and even as she laid naked on the bed, the words held no less belief. “Save one,” Luna added aloud. “This time, lost potential can mean euphoria over suffering.”

Bringing the hand circling her stomach down, Luna ran her fingers through the soft, blonde curls just below her bellybutton. Her hips came off the bed slightly at her own touch and a sigh escaped her lips. Teasing herself, she moved her fingers through the downy curls before dipping them slightly. Planting her middle finger firmly to her clitoris, she began to rub in agonizingly slow circles.

It was not long before she felt the soft folds beneath opening like a flower’s petals after a spring rain. Luna felt some of the blood flowing slowly out and down her thigh and along the curve of her ass. Her other hand moved more quickly now over her breasts, stopping randomly to pinch and kneed her nipples.

Pushing her hand down, she dipped a finger deep into her opening feeling the damp heat of her arousal. Adding a second finger, she began to move them slowly in and out before retreating higher back to her clit. With her fingers tacky with her juices and her blood, Luna moved them faster over the swollen bump.

The heat building within her eased some of the painful cramping in her abdomen before her breath began to come quicker. Feeling her muscles flutter and dance under her skin, Luna knew it would not be long before she would feel her climax surge through her.

She stood, quite unsteadily, her fingers still moving quickly between her legs. Moving the short distance to the desk, her other hand left her breasts and began to sort through the vials of various substances. Opening the ancient tome she had found in the same room the night before, as she considered how miserable Ginny was, Luna began to read the incantations.

Holding her breath, Luna fought the sensations that threatened the ecstasy she desired from coming too soon. Once all the ingredients were in the cauldron, Luna picked up her wand. Easing her legs apart, she eased the handle inside her entrance as she felt the muscles clench around it, trying to draw it deeper. The breath she had been holding burst forth in a series of sharp cries.

Her orgasm spun wildly through her body causing her to shudder violently as she slammed her left hand onto the desk to help her keep her feet. After a moment, her breathing slowed and her legs became steadier. Taking the wand in her fingers, a loud moan escaped her as she withdrew it.

Taking it by the handle, she tapped the edge of the cauldron once. The liquid and other contents within flashed in a brilliant burst of red flame before turning into a pool of purple smoke. A small column of the smoke spiraled up from within and Luna laid her wand so it rested on the rim, it’s shaft directly in the plume.

“One more day,” Luna whispered softly as she stood observing her ritual. “Then the spell will be complete.” She smiled serenely as she cast her eyes toward the floor. “Pain will not be a feeling you are cursed with anymore,” she vowed, although her pledge was unheard by Ginny who lay asleep in the infirmary far below.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny Weasley was lying awake on the bed she had been given in the infirmary. She gritted her teeth and balled her fists as she tried not to reach down and scratch the terrible itch on her leg. The previous day had been agonizing and the current one had not been much better. With her leg mending from a bad fracture through a magic spell and the remnants of a Death Eater’s hex, Ginny was feeling a wide-range of sensations in her lower appendages; none of them good.

She sighed loudly as she tossed uncomfortably in her bed, having long ago kicked off the blankets that were now balled up at her feet. Taking a look around, she could see that Ron and Hermione were fast asleep. It seemed their treatments had the pleasant side effect of leaving them dead to the world, very much unlike Ginny’s that left her restless. Much to her dismay, she was still wide-awake for every needle-like pain, every itch, and every other awful sensation.

Her hand released the sheet she had been gripping and slowly started to creep down toward her leg. Ginny had had enough; she was going to indulge in at least a little scratch.

“I thought Madam Pomfrey told you not to scratch,” a soft voice whispered from off to Ginny’s left.

Ginny’s hand flew to her mouth to smother the startled-gasp she let out as she whipped her head around in the direction of the voice. Standing in the shadows was Luna Lovegood, wearing a thin flannel nightgown of black and blue. Her long blonde hair hung loosely around her face and caught highlights from the moonbeams streaming through the windows. Ginny noticed that her wand rested in her right hand, not behind her ear where it normally sat.

After a few seconds, Ginny realized that the wand was abnormal in another way. It was surrounded in a thick purple smoke that ran the entire length of the wand, even encompassing Luna’s hand as she gripped the handle. “Luna,” Ginny hissed. “You scared me half to death.”

Smiling serenely, Luna took a few steps forward to stand by the bed. Leaning down, she said, “I’m sorry. That wasn’t my intent. I just didn’t want you to make your treatments worse tomorrow.”

Ginny seemed to ponder for a moment. “What are you doing here this late?” she asked. “Not that I don’t want you to see you, but everyone is asleep.”

“Not the person I came to visit,” Luna responded evenly.

Blushing slightly, Ginny answered. “No, I suppose that’s true.” Looking down again at Luna’s wand, Ginny asked, “And, what is going on there?” Immediately, she regretted the question. Or, at least, how she chose to ask it.

“I did a ritual upon it last night,” Luna answered her. “The smoke is holding in the power of that ritual until it is unleashed.”

“What ritual?” Ginny asked, her curiosity evident.

“It’s called the Euphoric Wand.”

Taking a moment to scroll back through the memories of her potions classes with everyone’s least favorite Professor, Ginny still couldn’t remember having ever heard of it. Her brow furrowed and her lips scrunched up in concentration.

Luna reached down and rested her free hand on Ginny’s head. “I’m quite sure you’ve never heard of it,” Luna informed her. “Though a rather useful ritual, I’m confident that due to the actual process to create it, it’s never been taught at Hogwarts.”

“Well, what does it do?” Ginny asked as she sat up in bed so she wasn’t craning her neck up to look at her friend.

“It eases the suffering of it's recipient by inducing pleasant sensations every time the body is in a state of discomfort,” Luna explained. “The means of creating it is just somewhat…unconventional by Hogwarts standards.”

Ginny raised a curious eyebrow. “Unconventional?”

Luna nodded. “Only women are able to cast it, since it requires that the witch be in a state unique to the female gender. It also requires a certain comfort with one's sexuality to be able to perform the ritual.”

“Sexuality?” Ginny asked, her eyes widening and her cheeks flushing a deep red.

Slowly, Luna eased herself down to sit on the edge of the bed. With her hand still resting on Ginny’s head, she gently stroked her friend's hair. “Yes. I did not think this would be so embarrassing for you,” she said as she cocked her head to the side and withdrew her hand.

Ginny sat up a little straighter. “No, no. It’s not that.” She looked to Luna trying to discern if she had hurt her feelings or made herself look foolish in her eyes. But, if Luna felt either of those things, Ginny was unable to tell from her placid appearance. “It’s just, you were right. It’s unconventional so it caught me a bit off guard.”

Luna dipped her head sagely. “I understand. I’m glad to hear that, for if you blanched at this there is no way the ritual would be able to help you.”

Swallowing hard but saying nothing, Ginny’s heart hammered in her chest and her palms grew damp. In her belly, she felt a familiar stirring, one she often felt when thinking of or looking at Luna. However, Ginny knew herself well enough to know the feeling was not exclusive to the young woman seated beside her. There were a number of girls around Hogwarts that caused her to experience that feeling, though none caused it as strongly or as immediately as Luna.

Leaning in close, Luna met Ginny’s gaze. “I love it when you look at me like that,” she whispered in a wistful tone. Nervously, Ginny licked her lips and stared at Luna’s deep gray eyes. “Know that I would never do this for another,” Luna added as she wiggled the wand in her hand.

As she stared, Ginny’s mind spun furiously. With her heart still hammering away, she closed her eyes and slowly leaned forward. She pursed her lips and waited the agonizing split second for their lips to touch to start the kiss she had wanted for so long but had never had the courage to quest for.

Ginny moved the short distance to where Luna’s lips should have been. From atop her hair, she felt Luna’s hand withdraw. Her eyes snapped open to see that Luna had moved off the bed and stood about a foot away. Ginny felt as if she had been dropped into the Arctic Ocean. “Oh Luna,” she stammered. “I thought. I mean…” Ginny’s eyes were wide and she stared at Luna, dreading how she might respond.

“I’m sorry,” Luna said slowly.

“No, I’m sorry,” Ginny said frantically. “I thought… Well, I thought…”

Luna’s normal wide-eyed expression returned and a smile blossomed. “No, my sweet. It’s not what you think.” Again, she wiggled the wand in her fingers. “If I do, the ritual will be ruined.”

Ginny didn’t allow herself to be too hopeful. “You mean, you don’t mind that I…” she trailed off.

Luna shook her head. “Of course not. I’ve been waiting for so long for you to kiss me. I wish I could have let you.”

Ginny's smile widened and a nervous chuckle escaped her lips. She watched as Luna came back over and sat on the edge of the bed again. Her brow wrinkled as she thought about what Luna had said about the ritual. Luna had already touched her head and hair with her hand, what difference would it make if their lips touched? She expressed her question to Luna.

“It is the nature of the touch that makes the difference there,” Luna explained cryptically. “The nature of the magic that empowers the euphoria is sexual in nature. And, while the caress that I gave you professes adoration and affection, it isn’t sexual in nature as a kiss would be.”

Ginny nodded, though she didn’t fully understand the distinction or what the specifics of the ritual were. Luna leaned in and raised the smoke shrouded wand and held it out to Ginny. Luna's expression was soft and she said nothing, but Ginny sensed the unspoken question. Having heard Luna’s vague and cryptic descriptions gave Ginny pause. However, she trusted Luna and was certain that the ritual would do what she claimed it would. Well, more or less anyway. The only question now was; what would she need to do to complete the ritual. Ginny swallowed nervously again as she looked up at Luna. “What do I need to do?”

Lips turning up in a dreamy smile and eyes closing slightly, Luna said, “First, you must take the wand.” Her hand holding the wand out to Ginny bobbed slightly to emphasize the point.

Careful not to touch Luna’s hand, Ginny reached her fingers through the smoke shrouding the wand. The cloud made her whole hand tingle as she curled her fingers around the wand and took it. The wooden handle felt slick beneath her fingertips as Ginny carefully moved it closer to her chest.

Holding it perfectly still, Ginny whispered, “Now what?” unable to hide the slight apprehension she felt.

Luna stood again, reaching down for the blanket and sheet balled up around Ginny’s feet. She untangled them before draping them over the end of the bed. Luna’s gaze slowly shifted upward until it stopped at Ginny’s mid-thigh where the hem of her nightshirt rested. “You’ll need to move that,” Luna instructed whimsically. “Though, it’d probably be best for you to just remove it.”

Ginny gulped. “Remove it?” When Luna looked up to meet her gaze and nodded, Ginny saw an unfamiliar glint in Luna’s eyes. Steeling her resolved, Ginny reached down and took the hem in her hands, lifted the nightshirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. The cool night air instantly stiffened her nipples and raised goose bumps on her naked flesh. The only item of clothing that remained was the green silk panties hugging her hips. A blush rose on Ginny's cheeks as Luna’s gaze fell to her breasts and stomach.

“Those are very pretty,” Luna said, obviously looking directly at Ginny’s panties. “Those are so much prettier than the ones I wear.”

The direct gaze seemed to light a flame in Ginny, the heat pooling between her legs. She felt her panties growing damp as Luna continued to stare. Ginny licked her lips, suddenly feeling a little vulnerable at being so exposed. Too add to it, Luna still had all her clothes on. This wasn’t exactly how Ginny pictured her first time being naked in front of someone else. “Well, why don’t you get different ones?” Ginny asked, trying to distract herself.

Luna shrugged. “Father buys them when he buys the rest of my clothes and such. I don’t think he would approve of my asking for pretty bloomers to impress you with.”

The comment nearly knocked Ginny to the floor, her eyes wide. “Impress me?”

Luna smiled, her eyes still admiring Ginny’s body. “Of course, who else would I ever want to see them besides you?”

Ginny shrugged. She considered how totally unfair the question was. After all, though Luna sat highest on her list, she had certainly been attracted to other people. But, she had never acted on any of her feelings. Was Luna trying to tell her that she had only thought of her? That she was the only one she thought of like this? Ginny had her doubts because of her own feelings, but she was conflicted by the belief that Luna never said anything she didn’t mean, at least as far as she knew.

Her attention was pulled back to the wand that seemed to be tingling even more in her loose grasp. The handle seemed to be growing even slicker in her hand and a heat seemed to be rising from within the smoke. Ginny looked at the shrouded wand. “I think we should continue,” she heard Luna say. “Now, reach down and touch yourself.”

Ginny chuckled in both surprise and nervousness. It was pretty clear now what Luna had meant by sexual. Uncertainty filled her mind at the thought of what she needed to do, in what seemed to be, in full view of her friend. A friend who she one day wanted to be so much more.

Luna stood still beside her, the hint of color now reddening her cheeks the only change from her normally lucid expression. Ginny closed her eyes and moved Luna’s wand into her left hand before slowly trailing the fingers of her right hand down her tummy and to the front of her panties. She shifted until she was lying flat on her back, with her head resting on the pillow.

Ginny tried valiantly to imagine that she was in the comfort of her bed in the Gryffindor dorm or her bed at home, places where she had done this countless times before. But each time she tried, she felt Luna’s stare and presence, despite her lidded eyes. Gently fanning her fingers over the smooth and tantalizing fabric covering the heat between her thighs, Ginny drew a breath through her nose and caught Luna’s scent.

Parchment and ink, the lilac and vanilla of her perfume, herbs and soil from the greenhouse, exotic spices from potion ingredients and the light fragrance of her skin and hair. Ginny inhaled deeply and shuddered at the pleasantness of it. She opened her eyes to find that Luna had moved to kneel next to Ginny's pillow. Ginny’s fingers stopped their gentle teasing as she looked at Luna.

“What’s wrong?” Luna asked softly, her wide eyes narrowing in obvious desire.

“I’m…” Ginny began. “I’m just nervous. I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“I could leave,” Luna offered. “But…” she paused a moment.

“But the ritual wouldn’t work?” Ginny prodded.

Luna shook her head slowly. “It would work but possibly not quite as well,” Luna informed her. “But, I’d much rather stay. You're so beautiful and I want to be here with you.”

Ginny's fingers began to move unbidden as she smiled shyly at Luna. Her eyes fluttered and half-closed as she teased her soft folds through the soaked silk of her panties. She caught a glimpse of Luna licking her lips as she gazed in the direction of Ginny’s thighs.

As Ginny moved, her left hand and the wand came to rest against her breast. She moaned loudly as the smoke caressed her nipple sending ecstasy through her body. She pressed her fingers between her folds in reaction, pushing her panties inside her opening. When she finally moved the wand off her breast, Ginny shivered at the loss of sensation.

“It appears the ritual is working,” Luna commented, as she took in Ginny's flushed expression. “I’m glad,” she added softly.

“Luna,” Ginny whispered, a hint of desperation in her voice. “What now?”

“You should be naked,” Luna answered, matter-of-factly.

Ginny moved her hand from the front of her panties to hook at the waistband. It took some creative movements of her hips, one of which caused Luna to raise an eyebrow in interest, but at last she was able to slide them off and toss them to the floor. Moving her hand back, she gently ran her fingers through the ginger curls below her bellybutton. She relished the teasing touches and imagined it was Luna who was teasing her so.

“You’ll need to take the wand and place it inside yourself,” Luna instructed as she shifted her gaze to the fingers moving between Ginny's thighs. “Then you must try to fight against the lust that boils inside you and threatens to drown you in its ecstasy for as long as you can.” Luna looked back to Ginny’s face. “Worlds will shatter and stars will fall, the cosmos will spin all within the universe that is you. The struggle will bring relief, in time. But, your journey will be one of struggle.”

Ginny nodded in understanding. Looking at Luna sitting there fully clothed, her discomfort returned. “Luna,” she ventured. “Would you…” she hesitated in embarrassment. She couldn’t believe she was going to ask such a thing. Luna’s earlier words gave her the courage. “Would you do it with me? I want you doing this with me. Since we can’t be together, at least we can be close.” Her heart rose into her throat as she awaited Luna’s answer. Fear of what Luna would think filled her, despite her earlier words of sexual innuendo.

In lieu of words, Luna stood and took Ginny’s wand from the bedside table. Pointing it at a nearby chair, she said, “Accio chair.”

Ginny cringed as it slid across the floor, screeching loudly before banging to a halt. Looking over at Ron and Hermione sleeping in their beds, her heart threatened to stop beating. After a moment, when they had not even stirred, Ginny let out an anxious breath she hadn’t even realized she had been holding and looked back at Luna.

Luna seemed totally unfazed as she moved Ginny’s wand to her left hand before lifting her nightgown over her head. She lifted her legs and slid out of the boring, white cotton bloomers she had been complaining about earlier. Folding them neatly, so that only the waist of them could be seen, Luna tucked them beneath her piled nightgown.

Luna’s soft, white skin almost glowed in the moonlight and Ginny stared entranced by her. Unlike the freckles that dotted her own body, she could see nothing that marred Luna's smooth skin. Luna’s small, pert breasts were tipped with deep red nipples that called to Ginny to reach out and touch. Between Luna’s thighs were wispy curls that matched the pale blonde of her hair.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ginny breathed.

“Only because of you,” Luna said softly as she moved to sit in the chair and gently spread her legs. “I am only beautiful because of you.” Ginny continued to look at Luna and her lack of understanding must have been clear. “You are fire, I am smoke. You are vibrant and alive and draw the jealous eye of all who look up on. When they look past you at the serene wake of passion, that is where they see me.”

Ginny grew warmer and sweat beaded on her brow as she watched Luna reach down and run her finger up and down between her folds. Ginny sat up slightly and hurriedly adjusted the pillow so she could lean back against the wall. Her inhibitions were quickly melting under the conflagration of the passion that filled her as she watched Luna with her hand between her legs.

Probing gently, Ginny eased her middle finger insider her opening as she pressed the heel of her hand against the swollen bump atop her slit. She slowly worked the one finger in and out, feeling herself quiver around it. She watched as Luna dipped her own finger inside herself and rested the back of her hand against the seat of the chair before gently rocking her hips.

As the minutes ticked by, Ginny could feel her tummy buzzing in excitement. At first, she'd feared that the others might wake up, that Madam Pomfrey might come to check on them unexpectedly but now all of those thoughts were gone.

Ginny watched as Luna withdrew her fingers and moved to take Ginny’s wand in her right hand. Moving it between her thighs, Ginny watched anxiously as Luna pressed the handle between her slick folds. Her mouth hung open slightly and she whimpered as she looked to Ginny. Mimicking the movement, Ginny brought Luna’s wand mere inches from her entrance.

“Remember what I told you,” Luna said as she pushed the wand’s handle inside her opening and shuddered.

Even as Luna spoke, Ginny felt the rush of pleasure from the tendrils of smoke now snaking out from the wand to caress her thighs. Taking a deep breath, Ginny guided the wand into her body.

Ginny gasped uncontrollably for a few short breaths as her body stretched slightly to accept the thin rod inside. Pleasure ran through her body, surging out from between her thighs and shooting like lightning through the rest. She moaned load and long when she felt the lip of the handle slide past her folds.

“Look at me Ginny,” Luna said, causing Ginny to open the eyes she hadn’t realized she’d closed. Looking at Luna’s lust-filled eyes, Ginny hoped her face showed the want and adoration she felt for the other girl. “Now out,” Luna sighed as she made the motion she wanted Ginny to mimic.

Ginny’s breath came in quick pants as she slowly withdrew the wand until it almost slipped out and followed Luna’s direction pushing it within again. Her hips and thighs tingled with each movement, no matter how slight, and her stomach fluttered. Ginny bit her lip, chewing it between her teeth as she whimpered loudly around it.

She caught herself closing her eyes often as she relished the pleasure burning between her thighs, but fought to open them quickly to look at Luna. Every time she saw Luna’s lip quiver or eyes close with aphrodisia, Ginny's passion erupted within her, making her body ache with the need to run her lips and tongue over every inch of Luna’s pale skin.

It wasn’t long before Ginny could feel her orgasm building. She moved the wand more quickly but knew she would never come that way. She reached down and planted the tip of her middle finger against her clitoris as her other hand worked the wand in and out. Pressing down firmly, Ginny moved her hand in slow circles and felt as if she would jump off the bed each time her movement reached the apex and shifted her clit against her own flesh.

Ginny shifted her movement to up and down over her clit then back to circles again. Her eyes refused to remain fully open and she fought to look from beneath her eyelashes at Luna who had increased her own pace and was mirroring her movements. Inhaling deeply, the musky smell of sex filled her senses and invigorated her as she could detect the scent of Luna’s arousal mixed with her own. She could feel the wave building inside her that threatened to well up and crash over her.

“Fight for me,” Luna’s voice said, though it sounded further than the mere feet Ginny knew she was away from her. “Go slower.”

Ginny had to summon all her willpower to slow the hand working zealously over her sex. Her body twitched and shivered even as her finger moved slowly over the top of her velvety folds and the flesh above.

“Take your other hand away,” Luna’s distant voice instructed her. “Just use the wand.” Ginny let out a distressed cry of yearning as she pulled her hand away. Her hips pressed down hard, against her will, causing the wand to move deeper. The hand holding the wand again increased its movement.

“Oh, Luna,” Ginny breathed. “I don’t know how long I can do this.” Her hips arched off the bed as she worked the wand in and out. Ginny felt like she was going to come apart and had to pin her other hand under her hip to keep it from returning to its former charge.

Each second felt like an eternity of need and longing, not only for the anticipated ecstasy but for Luna as well. Ginny cried out Luna's name again and again between whimpers and yearning moans. Finally, Ginny couldn’t fight any longer, any resolve she had left evaporated as her hand slipped free and pressed itself hard to her clit.

She forced her eyes open to look to Luna. She saw her friend's hand had returned to run up and down over her clitoris and was moving frantically as Luna tossed her head back and her mouth hung open. Luna’s breath was ragged and frantic and dripping with desire. She moaned loudly and quivered violently as she climaxed.

Renewing her more vigorous pace, Ginny continued to rub firmly against her clit. Her vision grayed at the edges and all she could see was Luna as her orgasm rose up within her. Her stomach fluttered with such force that she could feel her juices flowing past the wand and down her thighs as it threatened to push the wand out as well. Her hips rose and fell, bouncing off the bed as she came. Strands of red hair whipped her face as she cast her head about. Finally, she dropped her hips back to the bed. She panted heavily as she watched Luna running one hand over her chest and twisting her nipples as the other held the wand in place nestled inside her.

Luna’s chin dropped heavily to her chest before she raised her eyes to meet Ginny’s stare. They both fought to control their ragged breathing as they still felt the remnants of their orgasms still tickling their senses. After a few moments, Luna withdrew the wand, grunting wantonly as it slid out.

Ginny’s cry was a mixture of everything she had felt as she pulled Luna’s wand out of her opening. Her folds quivered at the loss. She couldn’t even hold herself up and slid down the bed to lie on her back. It was minutes before she was even able to lift her head. When she did, she saw Luna gather her nightgown in her arms before she sat on the bed and looked to her. Looking, down she saw that Luna’s hand was covered in something dark. Something that looked like blood.

The shock and sudden look of concern must have shown on Ginny's face because Luna laughed, a slow and hearty sound at first that after a few moments became a frantic giggle. She held her sides as she laughed. Ginny looked at her bemused, she had seen Luna laugh like this before, more amused than anyone else by something. This time, like all the others, Ginny didn’t really understand what was so funny.

It took a couple minutes for Luna to stop laughing enough to speak. “I...” she breathed. “I thought you understood.”

“Understood what?” Ginny asked, chuckling herself. She always tended to laugh when other people did and Luna’s laugher was always more contagious.

“It’s why only witches can do the ritual,” Luna laughed.

Ginny nodded and laughed with her. “You’ll need to excuse me. I wasn’t really all that together. I’m still not, actually.”

Luna stopped laughing and smiled more brightly than Ginny had ever seen her smile before. “Your leg feels better though.”

Looking down at it, Ginny wiggled her toes. She didn’t feel a single pain and even the itching was completely gone, replaced by a generally pleasant feeling. “It does, Luna. Very much.”

Luna’s smile didn’t vanish as she nodded. “The ritual was a success, as I knew it would be.”

“Me too,” Ginny replied.

The two girls sat in silence for a few moments, their chuckling having died away. Ginny took a quick look around to make sure that Hermione and Ron hadn’t miraculously managed to wake up despite their treatments and was relieved to discover they hadn’t.

Luna looked down at her wand that Ginny still held loosely between her fingers. “You will need to keep that with you for the ritual to remain in effect.” She moved to place Ginny’s wand back on the table beside her bed.

Ginny looked at her quizzically. “What are you doing?”

“Returning your wand,” Luna said soberly.

“But, if you’re leaving your wand with me, you won’t have one.”

Luna nodded. “I can make do without.”

“No, absolutely not,” Ginny said. “Take mine. I don’t want to see you fail any exams on my account.”

Luna nodded, before softly replying, “Thank you.”

Ginny smiled. “I should be thanking you. Though, I can’t say that was anything like I expected.”

Luna observed her. “Are you regretful?”

Ginny shook her head emphatically. “No, it’s just not something I’ve ever done before.” She paused hoping Luna understood the scope of her statement.

Luna nodded. “With each new experience, comes the shock of accepting what we are capable of,” she said in a sing-song tone.

“I wouldn’t change it now, for the world,” Ginny breathed.

They continued to look at each other for some time, a comfortable silence enveloping them. Though, it was hard for Ginny to fight back the urge to reach out for Luna and take her hand. Or pull Luna close and press her lips to hers or urge Luna to take her in her arms.

Luna stood slowly and pulled on her bloomers before donning her nightgown. While Luna was dressing, Ginny threw on her nightgown but left her panties off. Luna stopped and looked at Ginny. “I’m very glad you feel better.” Ginny smiled. “More so though, I’m glad you wanted to kiss me.”

Ginny blushed. “I’m glad you wanted me to kiss you.”

“School is nearly over,” Luna said. “But, I will wait for you each night at midnight in the Room of Requirement. I want our first kiss more than anything.”

“Me too.”

“When you are better and your leg is healed enough,” Luna said as she turned to leave.

“Luna,” Ginny called as her friend neared the door. Stopping, Luna turned back to face her and Ginny added, “I know about your wand. That it was your mother’s. I’ll keep it safe.”

“I know,” Luna replied. She gently raised her hand to her lips and kissed her fingertips. Pulling her hand away, she held it in front of her mouth and blew Ginny a kiss. “I dream that the wait will not be long before there is no air between my lips and yours.”

Ginny watched as a tail of black and blue flannel trailed around the corner and out of view. She reached up to catch the kiss and pressed the palm of her hand to her lips, imagining the moment she also yearned for. Crossing her heart with her finger, Ginny silently promised that moment would be very, very soon.


End file.
